


Gun Play

by kracken



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kracken/pseuds/kracken
Summary: "Heero!""Silence! You will give away our position.""We've been in ‘position' for hours now. I need something to pass the time."





	Gun Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Kracken's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.

"Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Show me."  
  
"Go away, baka!"  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Silence! You will give away our position."  
  
"We've been in ‘position' for hours now. I need something to pass the time."  
  
"We must watch and be ready. You are compromising the mission."  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm preparing for it."  
  
Heero glared at the long haired pilot of Deathscythe as they crouched behind barrels of fuel at the end of a string of Oz mobile suit hangers. It was dusk. Still enough light to see by, but enough shadows to feel secure.  
  
Duo chewed on one end of his very long braid and looked back quizzically, undaunted by Heero's unspoken threat. He continued to grin his maniacal grin, but there was a glint in his violet eyes, a knowledge that he was daring violence, or even death, by annoying Heero. Still, Duo Maxwell loved taking chances, loved the adrenalin thrill of walking the edge with the pilot of Wing Zero.  
  
"Show me," Duo begged again.  
  
Heero drew his gun, lightning quick, from his butt holster. He pointed the barrel, glittering in the dying sun, right at Duo's temple. His finger tensed on the trigger. Duo continued to grin. Violet eyes met cobalt blue ones in a test of courage and wills. Finally, abruptly, Heero raised the barrel and then placed the gun on the asphalt ground.  
  
Heero liked taking chances too. Taking his gun apart in enemy territory was nothing less than attempted suicide. He did it quickly and efficiently, laying the gun parts out in meticulous order and then meeting Duo's eyes again.  
  
"Nice," Duo breathed, feeling his face flush as his adrenalin began pumping strongly. He stifled the urge to look around them for danger. Instead, he slowly reached out and touched a piece of the black gun. He stroked that piece with a fingertip, light and sensual. "I knew it was something special when I first saw it. A custom, one of a kind, bad ass gun."  
  
Heero watched that long, slender finger and felt his own face flush. There was definitely something strangely erotic about that tender digit stroking something so deadly and hard. Heero looked up at Duo's face. Masculine, yet beautiful too; Duo's purple eyed, pixie face was at all odds with the trained killer who wore it. That was strangely erotic too.  
  
Danger, Heero's mind said to him, but his body echoed the word, danger, and had an entirely different response. He felt the heat between his legs and his spandex became uncomfortably tight. His mind had lost childhood early on, but his body was sixteen years old and as hot as the asphalt beneath their feet. It ‘wanted'. It ‘wanted' badly.  
  
Duo sucked on his bottom lip, making it red and swollen with blood, as his finger moved finally to the barrel of the gun. It traced the long, hard line of it. Heero shivered. Heero burned as Duo said, "Extra long, extra hard. Gundanium alloy? Of course. Heero Yuy would only have the best equipment. I bet you had it prepared special too, so that it would be slick and easy to screw....," Duo looked up with soft, sultry eyes, "into the gun," he finished.  
  
Heero lost all control. His mind screamed at him about the mission, yammered about timetables and parameters, warned of capture, warned most of all of failure. Heero's body screamed back, cowed the mind, and took possession. He grabbed Duo and devoured the young man's swollen lips with his own. The adrenalin rush was flowing through them both. Duo didn't pull away or protest. Instead, he fell into the kiss and wrapped strong, wiry arms around Heero's solid body.  
  
Heero's tongue forced its way into Duo's mouth and did battle with Duo's tongue as he unzipped the pilot's black pants. When he reached inside with warm hands, Duo pressed against him, making a soft, kittenish noise as Heero drew out the young man's cock and caressed it. It was hard, but the skin was petal soft and throbbing with the blood rushing through it. Kittenish noise and unexpected softness threw Heero over the edge. He groaned into Duo's ear as he reached lower and jerked down Duo's pants to the man's knees. The asphalt was unforgiving. Duo shrugged off his thick coat and made it their bed as Heero lifted Duo up by his ass cheeks and then rolled the lithe young man underneath him. Heero covered the pilot of Deathscythe with a hot trail of kisses as Duo reached between them and freed Heero's cock.  
  
"Fuck me," Duo breathed. "Fuck me good. Fuck me hard, Perfect Soldier." His calloused hands stroked Heero's dripping, hot, impressive length with every word, smearing precum and his own saliva over the head and down the long shaft.  
  
Heero didn't reply. He didn't ask any questions. Was it Duo's first time? Obviously not. Didn't he care about the mission or the danger? Obviously not. Didn't he care that, despite the jacket, his ass was going to be scraped raw and plowed viciously for lack of some lube? Again, obviously not. The pilot of Wing Zero never stated or asked the obvious. He went with his emotions. His emotions were demanding that he take that fiery body beneath him and make it utterly his.  
  
Heero hooked arms under Duo's knees and bent the pilot double. Duo's flexible, young body bent easily. He panted with anticipation, kissing and caressing all the parts of Heero that he could reach as Heero put his cock head against his anus.  
  
Duo ground teeth into his own lip as Heero began to enter him with short, forceful, in and out motions. Heero went deeper and deeper with every flex of his hips and it was clear that he was causing Duo pain. The young man groaned and breathed harshly, pixie face screwing up and a tear leaking from each wondrous, amethyst eye.  
  
Heero bent to kiss those tears, but it was rough and needy kisses. He couldn't stop; wouldn't stop. Duo had teased him. Duo had wanted this. Shinigami had made his bed and it was made of asphalt and tears. Now he had to lie in it.  
  
Duo's panting turned into gasps as Heero began to slide in and out more easily. Duo relaxed. His insides loosened to accommodate the throbbing cock within him and pain turned into pleasure.   
  
Duo groaned as Heero grabbed his ass with both hands and lifted his hips at a sharper angle. As Heero began a rapid, pounding fuck, the pleasure turned into ecstasy for Duo as Heero's cock head rubbed the secret place deep inside of him. To keep from crying out loud, Duo bit into Heero's shoulder and muffled his screams against his lover's flesh.  
  
Duo's cock became rock hard and he reached between them to grasp it and begin jerking himself off in time to Heero's thrusts. They both neared climax, bodies pounding together and the world frozen in time around them. They were reduced to panting, sweating flesh, the center of their world Heero's swollen cock and Duo's tight entrance. Oz soldiers and the all important mission ceased to exist. There was only the rush of adrenalin and the all powerful need to cum at any cost.  
  
Heero exploded first, body thrusting wildly and hands closing on Duo's body like steel clamps as he braced himself to pump white, hot seed against Duo's most sensitive place. That made Duo scream again into Heero's shoulder as his own cock spasmed and sent a spray of cum splattering over both their bellies.  
  
Heero, breathing hard and wiping sweat from his brown, began to back up and let Duo unfold his body. At that moment, they both heard the sound of boots on asphalt.  
  
Heero was still pulling his cock from Duo's dripping entrance, off balance and not prepared to react. Duo was in motion instantly, twisting his body sideways at a seeming impossible angle, showing his flexibility as he grabbed with both hands for the pieces of the gun.  
  
Click, snap, click, whirl. Duo brought up the reassembled gun with incredible speed and fired point blank as the Oz soldier came around the barrels and stopped in shock at the scene of the two half naked pilots. A red splotch appeared on the man's forehead as parts of his skull shattered and splattered. His surprised look remained frozen on his face as he slumped sideways to the asphalt.  
  
Duo raised the barrel of the gun and grinned at Heero. "Nice silencer. You have the best equipment Heero."  
  
Heero scowled as he pulled up his spandex pants, already reprimanding himself for being so weak and compromising the mission. With thoughts of submitting himself to Dr. J for severe retraining, he growled, "You could have just used your own gun, baka!"  
  
Duo grinned wider. "Where's the fun in that?"  
  
Heero stared at Duo, seeing the adrenalin flushed cheeks and the glitter of excitement in the pilot's eyes. He found himself smirking, feeling the same rush in his own body, the same fire in his veins that was proof that he had loved every second of their danger and daring.  
  
"We have a mission," Heero said as he rose in a cautious crouch, but he was still smirking at Duo as the young man was pulling on his own clothes and wincing from the pain of his sore backside. "After it is completed though, you will let me know when you are ready to play with my gun again?"  
  
Duo blinked at him and then smiled even wider. "Don't worry, Heero, baby, I think I'll want to play with it a lot."  
  
~Owari~


End file.
